My Little Sisters' chocolates can't be this good!
by Tk Macintosh
Summary: As Valentines' Day approaches, Kyousuke had no idea what would happen that day.


It had been a few weeks since Kyousuke had taken care of the sick Kirino. While there wasn't any major changes between the two, beyond Kirino referring him as onii-chan when the two were alone, Kirino did say good morning to him more, gave him private little smiles, and wasn't as sharp tongued to him as before. To Kyousuke, these last few weeks couldn't be better.

It was the day before Valentine's Day, but Kyousuke didn't have a lot of hope for more than one valentine. That one valentine would come from Manami, just like every year since they entered middle school, but he wouldn't complain. It was more than some guys got.

Sighing softly, Kyousuke forced his eyes away from the latest imouto game Kirino forced him to play. _'Here I am, a healthy young male, being forced to play an ero-ge by his little sister on a beautiful Sunday afternoon.'_ Kyousuke thought as he paused the game. _'I might as well stretch my legs.'_

Getting up from his seat, stretching his arms and legs, he made his way downstairs for a drink. Opening the door to the living room/kitchen, he heard the clatter of pots and pans being hastily shoved away, giving a glance over to the kitchen, he noticed Kirino standing there glaring at him.

"What?" Kyousuke asked his little sister.

"It's nothing. I thought you were someone else." Kirino said as her glare disappear quickly. Turning away from him, she took a seat on the couch turning the TV to 'Stardust Witch Meruru' as Kyousuke pulled out the carton of barley tea.

"Where are mom and dad?" Kyousuke asked as he poured himself a glass of barley tea, placing the carton back in the fridge once he was done with it.

"Dad's out with some friends from work and won't be home till later. Mom's out shopping for groceries." Kirino said, not even sparing a glance at him, her full attention on Meruru. Kyousuke sighed softly as he drank his tea. Just like Kirino. Focusing all of her attention on her favorite things.

"…Right, I'm heading back up then. See you later." Kyousuke said as he put his glass in the sink before making his way out of the room, heading back up to his room.

"Hold up…how far are you on the game?" Kirino asked seriously, her full attention on her brother.

Kyousuke looked to the ceiling as he tried to remember where he had left the game only minutes earlier. "Umm…I just finished Kaori's route and I'm trying out Ringo's route next."

"Oh? How did you like Kaori's route? Wasn't it just the cutest?" Kirino said, her eyes lighting up in delight. "Ringo's route is alright, but if just doesn't compare to Kaori's." Kirino continued on about the game, ignore Kyousuke all together quickly enough. With a shake of his head, Kyousuke headed back up to his room once more.

"Thanks for the uhh…tip, Kirino." With that said, Kyousuke headed back up to his room to continue playing.

Several Hours later, Kyousuke jumped in surprise as the front door opened, his mother's voice announcing "I'm home." The door to the living room opened, his sisters hushed whispers drifting upstairs. Kyousuke opened his door and listened in to their conversation.

"Yes, yes, I got you what you asked for." His mother said.

"Thanks. Maybe now I can finish this and be done with it." Kirino said softly trying not to draw any unwanted attention.

"Oh?" Mrs. Kousaka gave her daughter a sly grin. "Who could they be for then?"

"It's-it's none of your business mom!" Kirino said, a blush rising up. She returned to the kitchen with a huff and set about her work.

Kyousuke closed his door as he shook his head. _'What she does is none of my business'_ he thought as he returned to the game. Ringo's picture stared at him from the screen.

"Umm…I know it's not much onii-chan, but here…" Ringo now held out a small red box. "Happy Valentine's Day onii-chan!"

Kyousuke smiled at the look of happiness on Ringo's face as she held the box out to him. Clicking the "Take Chocolates" option, the look on Ringo's face turned to one of pure joy.

"Yay! Thank you onii-chan!" Ringo was now hugging her brother with all she could muster. "How…how do they taste? I worked hard on them."

Clicking the "Taste Chocolates" option, the screen shook as the picture faded to black. The words_ "The chocolates tasted stale, bitter, and salty. Lie? Tell the truth?"_ appeared on the screen. Kyousuke stared at the screen as he debated his choices. _'Maybe it would be better to save here.'_ Kyousuke thought before saving quickly and clicking "Lie".

"Yay! I'm glad you liked them onii-chan. I was worried that I added to much salt. But I'm glad I didn't. I'll make sure to add plenty of salt to your food from now on, then." Ringo continued to hug her brother happily.

'_Crap…this is starting to sound like a bad end already. I better restart.'_ Kyousuke thought as he reopened the save file, but this time clicked "Tell the Truth" this time.

"Mouuu…" Ringo's face fell "Thank you for telling me the truth onii-chan. I wasn't sure, so I made a second less salty batch." Ringo gave a small smile as she held out a small thin blue box this time.

'_This…sounds better then the last one.'_ Kyousuke thought as he looked out the window noticing how late it was. _'Damn...I've been playing for this long?_ _Guess I should go and get some dinner.'_ Getting up from his head and heading downstairs, Kyousuke saw his mother and sister hunched over the stove whispering to each other, but upon noticing him there, they backed away from each other, Kirino glaring at him.

"What? Got something to say?" Kirino asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"No. I was just wondering about dinner." Kyousuke said with a sigh. "It's pretty late."

"Hmm? Oh, you're right." Kyousuke's mom said as she glanced at the clock. "I better get started on dinner then. Kirino, we'll finish up before you go to school ok?"

"Ok, thanks mom." Kirino said as she gave her mother one of her charming smiles. Turning towards her brother, she gave him a small smile before taking a seat on the couch, grabbing a magazine off the coffee table. Kyousuke took a seat of his own on the couch, turning the TV on to some TV drama. A short while later, the front door opened once more, their father's gruff "I'm home" followed quickly after.

"Welcome home dear. Dinner will be ready shortly." Mrs. Kousaka said as she greeted her husband home with a drink for him in hand.

"Good. I'm getting hungry. Thank you." Mr. Kousaka said as he took a seat in his arm chair. "What about you two?"

"Welcome home dad." Kyousuke and Kirino said in perfect unison.

"Thank you." Mr. Kousaka said taking a drink as he turned his attention to the TV show Kyousuke put on. "Kyousuke, please put on the news."

"Yes sir." Kyousuke quickly changed the channel to the news.

"-Valentine's Day is tomorrow, so all you heart breakers out there better be ready. Now onto sports…"

Kyousuke quickly tuned the rest of the news out as he was reminded that tomorrow WAS Valentine's Day. Feeling someone was watching him, he looked over to see Kirino staring at him, but with a huff, she looked away.

"Dinner's ready." Mrs. Kousaka said drawing everyone's attention.

Turning the TV off, Kyousuke and everyone sat down to a normal dinner.

When dinner was all said and done, Kyousuke went back up to his room, noticing that he had left the game on the screen of Ringo holding the chocolates out for her brother. _'Better save here.'_ Kyousuke thought as he saved the game and shut the computer off. Crawling into bed, Kyousuke quickly fell to sleep.

The next morning, Kyousuke headed downstairs to grab a quick shower. 20 minutes later, Kyousuke stepped out fully dressed for the day ahead. Making his way into the kitchen, Kyousuke grabbed a slice of toast and headed out.

"Not going to eat, Kyousuke?" His mom asked surprising him.

"Sorry, but I got to run. Manami wants to talk to me earlier than usual." Kyousuke said as he left his house. At the end of the road, he saw Manami standing there like usual.

"Good morning, Kyou-chan!" Manami said in a chipper tone as she waved to him. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a small yellow box tied together with a ribbon. Holding it out to him, she gave her a happy smile as a blush crossed her cheeks. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kyou-chan."

"Thanks Manami. I'll return the favor in a month." Kyousuke said as he took the box and put it into his bad.

"You're not gonna taste it Kyou-chan?" Manami asked quietly.

"You make them every year, Manami. I'm sure it'll taste delicious." Kyousuke said.

"Ahh, but Kyou-chan…" Manami said, a light blush on her face. "I…uhh…made a change to it this year."

"Oh? What'd you do?" Kyousuke asked raising an eyebrow at Manami.

"I added a filling to it. I'm sure you'd like it." Manami said, hope in her voice that Kyousuke would try it now.

"Really? I'll have to check it out then." Kyousuke said as he pulled out the small yellow box from his bag and untying the ribbon from it.

Opening it up, Kyousuke saw several rounded drops of chocolate lined up neatly. Taking one from the box, Kyousuke bit into it taking about half of it in one go. Chewing on it, Kyousuke could taste the sweet chocolate outer shell melting away to an even sweeter creamy center. Kyousuke's eyes widened in shock at the taste, amazed at the amount of work Manami put into it. These were amazing chocolates…better than anything she's done in a long while.

"Wow….Manami…these are amazing. Better than you've done in a while." Kyousuke said as he looked to her, a happy smile on his face.

He swore Manami was wagging a tail in joy as she smiled happily filled with joy , but he wasn't sure. They continued down the road to school making idle chit-chat, but eventually they arrived to class.

Once in the classroom, Kyousuke noticed his friend, Akagi, face down on his desk, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"What's up with you Akagi?" Kyousuke asked as he approached his friends' desk.

"Huh? Kousaka?" Akagi raised his head to look at Kyousuke. "It's awful! Sena-chan is giving chocolates to somebody and won't tell me! I'll kill whoever is receiving chocolates from my little Sena-chan!"

"Akagi, Calm down! Is it THAT big of a deal if your little sister is giving someone chocolates?"

"Of course it is! I'll just have to follow her around to find out whom!" Akagi had this maniacal look in his eyes as he planned revenge against the person who may or may not receive hi little sisters' chocolates.

"Ha…ha…Right. Good luck with that Akagi." Kyousuke said as he slowly backed away from Akagi's desk, making his way back to his own seat. With a sigh, Kyousuke slumped at his desk trying to relax as he waited for the bell to ring, but stopped when the familiar buzzing of his phone. Pulling it out, he noticed that he got a message from Kuroneko.

'_Senpai, Could you meet me on the roof during lunch? I wish to talk to you about something. –Kuroneko'_

Kyousuke only had enough time to reply with a quick _'Yes'_ before the teacher walked in and class began. Time didn't fly as fast as Kyousuke wanted, but lunch time eventually came giving Kyousuke a chance to be free. Kyousuke moved to get out of his seat, but was stopped as Manami approached; a bento in hand.

"Ah, Kyou-chan, it seems I made too much today. So I was wondering if you wanted some?" Manami asked raising the bento in her hand.

"Sorry Manami. Kuroneko wanted to talk to me about something. Maybe next time?" Kyousuke apologized.

"Oh…" Manami looked sad for a moment before perking up. "It's all right. I'm sure Kuroneko has something important to say." She gave him a happy smile as he got up.

"Thanks Manami." Kyousuke left the room quickly, making his way to the roof. Opening the door to the roof, Kyousuke noticed Kuroneko leaning against the fence watching the other students trying to get their bread for lunch. "Did I keep you waiting, Kuroneko?"

Kuroneko flinched at the surprise, but kept her cool. Turning around to face him, Kuroneko just gave him that usual smirk she had when she started her 'Kuroneko' personality. "Oh? I'm surprised you made it this far." Kyousuke just stared at her causing her face to flush in embarrassment. "No…you didn't." Her eyes, for some reason, refused to meet his, while the blush from earlier seemed to have grown.

"That's good. So how are you doing, Kuroneko?" Kyousuke asked as he stepped closer to her, leaning against the fence.

"I'm fine, Senpai." Kuroneko said as she tried to hide something behind her back. Kyousuke wanted to ask her what it was, but felt that she'll let him know what it is when she was ready.

The two continued to make small talk about various things ranging from anime to school to just life in general.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Kyousuke asked noting that lunch would be over soon.

"Well I heard that today, women give men chocolates to express themselves." Kuroneko said, her 'Kuroneko' personality taking control once more, as she held out a brown heart shaped box. "I made this myself. They may or may not end up cursed if they're not accepted." That playful smirk of hers once again showed itself as Kuroneko continued to hold the box out to Kyousuke.

Kyousuke just stared at her in shock causing Kuroneko to fidget under her senpai's gaze. Realizing that she might want a replay, Kyousuke reached over and took the box from her hands. "Thanks Kuroneko."

Taking the lid off the box, Kyousuke looked at the chocolates. It was a single piece of white chocolate, but it was in the same of the mask of the main character in Maschera. The piece was definitely crafted well. It looked like it had taken skilled hands to shape and mold that single piece into the masked shape it was in now. The other details were filled in with white and yellow icing giving it the look that it was the real thing and not some piece of chocolate. Breaking a piece off from the mask, Kyousuke popped it into his mouth and tasted it. He was surprised at how good they were.

"You said you made this yourself? These are delicious, Kuroneko. Thank you." Kyousuke said as he enjoyed the delicious flavor of the chocolate on his tastebuds.

Kuroneko let out the deep sigh she hadn't realized that she was holding before giving him a gentle smile. "I'm glad you liked the, but will you return the favor in a month to break the curse? If not, the curse might worsen." Kuroneko said, that playful smirk making its way across her face once again.

"Of course…if that's that you want." Kyousuke said. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Looks like it's time to head back, huh?" Kyousuke asked as he turned towards Kuroneko.

"I suppose so…" Kuroneko said with a defeated sigh. "I'm afraid I must head home after school. I will not be able to attend club."

"Right. No worries. I guess I'll head home after school if you won't be there." Kyousuke said as he followed Kuroneko down the stairs, not seeing the blush that was on her face. "Hope it goes well today."

Kuroneko stopped at the floor Kyousukes' class was on, turning to face him. "Thank you Senpai." Kuroneko said, but quick as a flash, she leaned upwards giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Kuroneko's face flushed pure scarlet as she rushed down the stairs towards her floor trying her hardest not to trip and fall, leaving Kyousuke stunned.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by for Kyousuke. The final bell had rung before he knew it. The walk home seemed especially brilliant that day for Kyousuke. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing; the sky was clear, save for a few clouds. The day seemed to be just absolutely perfect. The sounds of cars' tires squeaking to a stop to his left caught his attention. Taking a look to his left, he was surprised to see a limo parked there. The driver side door opened up, a well groomed guy walked out to the back door and opened it. From the back seat, out stepped a beautiful young woman. Her blackish blue hair fell down her back, framing her face as well. Turning to Kyousuke, he noted that she had a beautiful pair of blue eyes; she gave him a gentle smile. The uniform she wore was, he noted, as belonging to a prestigious girls-only private school.

"Oh…Mr. Kyousuke. I'm glad I caught up with you today." The beautiful young woman said with an enchanting smile.

"Huh? Do I know you, miss?" Kyousuke asked dumbfounded that a rich looking oujou-sama would know him.

The beautiful young lady deflated slight at his comment, but reached into her pocket pulling out a pair of glasses. "I suppose that this IS the first time you've met me in my school uniform. Maybe this'll help." The beautiful young woman said as she slipped the glasses on revealing herself to be Saori Makishima.

"Saori! Wow! You look completely different without your normal outfit on." Kyousuke said in disbelief, but it quickly faded away as he remembered something. "Don't you live far away? What're you doing here?"

"Oh hohoho~, I thought it would've been obvious considering what day it is." Saori said with a cat like smirk on her face as she pulled out a powder blue heart shaped box tied together with a red ribbon. "I hope you like them…I made them myself."

Saori looked away with a blush on her face. Kyousuke couldn't help but blush at the sight of this Saori, a prim and proper oujou-sama, blushing while giving someone chocolates. But then again…Saori was a young maiden herself. So it wasn't THAT surprising.

"Thanks Saori." Kyousuke said as he took the box and opened it up. Inside were pieces of white and normal chocolate swirled together, giving off the look of marble. Such exquisite looking chocolate. Taking a piece, he popped it into his mouth and began to chew. The flavor…was surprising. It felt rich…and sweet. It was different from Kuronekos' and Manamis', but was still good none the less. "Wow! These are delicious Saori. You really made this?"

"Oh yes…I'm glad you like them, Mr. Kyousuke." Saori said as she looked down at her watch.

"Thank you again, Saori. I'll make sure to repay you in a month." Kyousuke said as he slipped the box into his bag.

"You don't have to trouble yourself, but I appreciate the though. I'm afraid I must leave now though, Mr. Kyousuke."

Kyousuke nodded his head in understanding. "Sure, I'll see you later, Saori."

Waving goodbye to Kyousuke, Saori turned and made her way back to her limo with the diver, who had stood there watching the two the entire time, closing the door behind her. With a bow to Kyousuke, he made his way back into the limo and drove off. Kyousuke sighed softly as he, once again, made his way home.

Once inside, Kyousuke muttered the usual "I'm home" before slipping his shoes off with practiced ease. Making his way to the stairs, Kyousuke stopped as he heard muffled sobs of someone in the living room. Poking his head into the living room and looking around, he saw Kirino faced down on the couch sobbing into a pillow.

"Ki-Kirnino! Are you all right? What's happened?" Kyousuke asked worriedly as he made his way over to his sister. Kirino didn't even look at him when he placed a hand on her shoulder, she just started crying harder. Kyousuke backed away worried that he might have done something. Trying again, he placed his hand on her back this time. "Why don't you tell me what happened, Kirino?" Kyousuke asked as he rubbed his sisters back in hope that she'll calm down.

That got her to stop crying, but it just made her glare at him with her tear shot eyes. "No! Just leave me alone you idiot!" Kirino said as she slapped his arm away. Kirino shoved him out of the way as she got off the couch, running up the stairs to her room, leaving Kyousuke stunned and confused.

The tears wouldn't stop flowing as Kirino locked the door to her room. Climbing into her bed and curling up into a ball, she burst into more tears as she recalled what happened earlier.

_/FLASHBACK/_

_Kirino stood at her desk as she put her books and papers away in her bag. Noticing the red heart shaped box in the corner of her bag, Kirino couldn't help but smile and giggle at it._

'I hope he likes them. I put all that I have into them…'_Kirino thought with a smile on her face, but so lost in her thoughts, she never noticed her two friends approaching her desk._

"_Oi oi Kirino! What's got you in such high spirits?" Kanako asked, a grin plastered on her face. Kanako's attention was drawn to Kirino's bag when Kirino tried to pull her bag close to her when Kirino was pulled out of her thoughts._

"_Oh…hey Ayase, Kanako. It's nothing. How are you guys doing?" Kirino asked her two friends._

"_Ahh…nothing much." Kanako said as she crossed her arms behind her head._

"_Same here. Did you guys any valentines, Kirino-chan? Kana-chan?" Ayase asked a smile on her face. Seeing both of her friends shake their heads, Ayase nodded the same as them. "How about giving them out?"_

_Kanako just shook her head looking annoyed, but Kirino…_

"_Uhh…n-no" Kirino said as she looked away. It was the chance Kanako was looking for. She quickly reached in and pulled out the box out of Kirinos' bag._

_Upon seeing the box, Kanakos' grin became a full on smirk. "Oh really? Then who are these for then?" she asked waving the box in front of Kirino._

"_It's for no-one! Give'em back Kanako!" Kirino said, her face red with embarrassment and anger as she tried to get the box back, but Kanako kept it out of her reach. Ayase just stared at the box in shock._

"_Ara? 'To my Onii-chan' huh?" Kanako said teasingly as she read the tag on the box. The look on Kirinos' face lost all hint of anger as she slowly backed away._

"_Eh? Why Kirino-chan? Why did you make one for him? I thought you said you'd never do something like this?" Ayase asked as she took the box from Kanakos' hand and gave it back to Kirino._

"_It's not for him, I swear!" Kirino said as she tried to salvage the situation._

"_Then who? Who are you calling onii-chan besides your brother?" Kanako asked the smirk never once leaving her face. Kirinos' silence spoke volumes to Kanako. "Heh…thought so. Maybe our cute little Kirino is a closet bro-con, nay Ayase?"_

_Ayase kept silent for a moment before slowly looking up at Kirino, a dark look in her eyes. "If you want to prove your innocence than Kirino-chan…crust it. Throw the box down to the ground and crush it."_

_Kirino just stared at Ayase; too shocked and surprised for words._

"_O-oi Ayase…isn't that going a –tad- far? I was just joking around." Kanako said trying to defuse the situation._

"_No, you're right Kanako. Kirino could really be a closet bro-con despite her words." Ayase said calmly, a dark smile on her face. "Come on Kirino…show us the truth."_

_Kirino's hands trembled as she fought in her head on whether or not to go through with this. She knew that if she didn't do it, should be seen as a closet bro-con by her friends and maybe her classmates if the news got out, but if she did, all the hard word and preparation she did for this day would go down the drain. The dark look on Ayase said all about what she thought of the situation. Kanakos' face, on the other hand, was a mix of surprise, worry, and curiosity, wondering how Kirino would hand this._

_The silence was enough for Ayase. "Looks like you won't destroy it, you bro-co-"_

_THUMP_

_The package fell from Kirinos' hand to the floor with a clatter. With a solemn look on her face, Kirino raised her foot and brought it down hard onto the package, crushing it and the contents inside. Without a word, Kirino grabbed her bag and walked out, not even bothering to look at or answer her two friends and the look of surprise on their faces._

"_Ayase…that was going TOO far." Kanako's voice rang in the halls, angry at her friend._

_As Kirino walked down the stairs, the tears just wouldn't stop falling…nor did the pain in her chest go away._

_/END FLASHBACK/_

Kirino curled herself into a ball tighter as she tried, and failed, to stop the tears. Eventually, Kirino passed out, completely exhausted and her face tear stained.

Kyousuke sighed as he sat on the couch, the TV playing some show he was half watching. _'What's with Kirino?' _Kyousuke thought obviously worried for his little sister. _'I hope she's gonna be okay.'_

DING DONG

Wondering who could be at the door, Kyousuke answered it. He was surprised to see Ayase there looking sad. "Uhh...hi Ayase. Kirinos' upstairs, do you need me to get her?"

"No, it's fine onii-san." Ayase said as she peered over his shoulder making sure Kirino wasn't there. "I want to talk to you actually. Can I come in?"

"Uhh…sure." Kyousuke said as he stepped aside letting Ayase into the house who muttered a quick "Pardon the intrusion."

"Let's go into the living room, want anything to drink?" Kyousuke asked as he walked into the living room. Ayase shook her head as she followed him. They each took a seat on the opposite ends of the couch. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Well…" Ayase said as he began to explain what had happened earlier. "…and that's what happened."

Kyousuke said there taking in the story, trying to gather his thoughts. "You made fun of Kirino, made her crush all of her hard work…why would you do that?" Kyousuke said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I guess…I was a little jealous…that Kirino was going to give you something, but not me." Ayase said, her fists clenched in her lap, a blush over her face.

"Hmm…right, rig-EH! Kirino was going to –ME- chocolates?" Kyousuke asked shocked. It had been YEARS since Kirino gave him ANY valentines.

"Wait…weren't you listening? The tag on the box said "To my onii-chan." Ayase said dumbfounded.

"I guess I was a –little- distracted with the entire story, but anyway…Why did you come here if Kirino did what you wanted?"

"…Because I found and read the letter in the box…addressed to you." Ayase said as she pulled out the squashed red heart shaped box from her bag. "Here, the letter is at the bottom of the box."

Taking the box from the young girls' hands, Kyousuke looked at the box, the tag in the middle of box clearly showing Kirino's handwriting. Kyousuke couldn't but smile when he saw it. "Thanks Ayase."

"No problem onii-san. I should probably go before Kiri-"Ayase didn't get the chance to finish before her eyes were drawn to a person walking into the room.

"Huh? Ayase? What are you doing here?" Kirino asked, but quickly noticed the box in Kyousuke's hand. "Oh? Came to give him a valentine huh? I guess that's why you did what you did before huh?"

"Wha-? No, it's not like that at all. I-I just-"Ayase began, but stopped when Kirino began to walk out. "Kirino, wait!"

"KIRINO!" Kyousuke roared making her stop dead in her tracks.

"WHAT!" Kirino cried, tears spilling down her face.

"This isn't from Ayase. It's from YOU." Kyousuke said, angry that she wouldn't stop to listen for one second, as he got up, thrusting the box under her nose. "This is YOUR handwriting, isn't it?"

Kirino just stared at the box, a shell shocked look on her face. "What…?" Kirino said turning to look at Ayase. "Really Ayase?"

Ayase nodded her head as she clasped her hands together. "Yes…I felt bad about what I did and I wanted to apologize, but I just couldn't throw out all your hard work. I so I brought them to him for you. Besides, why would I give chocolates to this pervert?"

Kyousuke's faced blanched at Ayase's harsh words. "Anyway…thanks for the chocolates Kirino." Kyousuke said as he took the lid off. The chocolates were indeed crushed and broken, but still shaped like a whole heart with the words "Onii-chan & Kirino" written on it. Smiling softly, he took a piece and popped it into his mouth. It…was amazing. There was such an explosion of flavor; Kyousuke didn't know where to begin. It took a great deal of self-restraint not to take a second piece. "A-Amazing Kirino! This is delicious!"

"Rea-I mean-of course. I'm a genius at this." Kirino said with a hint of pride and smugness in her voice, her nose being thrust into the air, her hands on her hips.

"Really onii-san? Can I try a piece?" Ayase asked. Taking a piece when it was offered to her, her eyes lit up in surprise and delight at the taste. "Wonderful Kirino-chan! These are delicious!"

Kirino just grinned happily, a smug look still on her face.

"Once again…I'm sorry Kirino-chan…please forgive me!" Ayase said as she bowed to her best friend, hoping for forgiveness.

Kirino sighed as she looked at her friend, rubbing the back of her head. "I can't stay mad at you, Ayase…"

"Really?" Thank you Kirino-chan!" Ayase said as she hugged her friend. Noticing the time, she quickly let go. "I'm sorry, but I have to get going. I'll see you later Kirino-chan!"

With that said, Ayase left for home. Turning to look at her brother, Kirino blushed, her eyes not meeting his. "Did…you really mean what you said…onii-chan?" Kirinos' faced scarlet at her words.

"Yeah…I did. These are amazing chocolates, Kirino. Thank you." Kyousuke said, a smile on his face. That expression quickly changed as Kirino rushed him, her arms wrapping around his waist, hugging him happily."

"I'm-I'm glad you liked them. I worked so hard on them." Kirino said softly as she slowly looked up into his eyes. Kirinos' eyes held sparkles of joy as she looked at him…they really were beautiful. Kyousuke soon realized that his head was moving down to meet his sister, whose head was moving up to meet his. The sound of the front door opening followed by the gruff call of their father announcing his presence quickly put their moment to an end. Their faces red as they shoved each other way.

The door opened revealing their father standing there. "Where are your manners?" he asked.

"Welcome home, dad." They said in unison

He nodded his head as he made his way into the kitchen getting himself a glass of barley tea.

"How was your day, dad?" Kirino asked trying to break the awkward silence that dominated.

"It was fine. How about you two?" he grunted as he placed his glass in the sink.

"It was fine, but I'm gonna head up stairs and get started on my homework." Kyousuke said. At the nod of his father, Kyousuke left.

"Umm…me too, see you later dad." Kirino said as she quickly followed suit.

Kyousuke waved goodbye to Kirino at the top of the stairs as he went to his room, closing the door behind him. Taking a seat his desk, he placed all four valentines in front of him. Manamis' cute yellow box, Kuronekos' brown heart shaped box, Saoris' powder blue heart box, and Kirinos' squashed red heart shaped box. Each one crafted by hand. Each of them putting their hearts into their work. All for him. Kyousuke was really happy right now. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Pulling his phone out to check for any messages that he missed from earlier in the day, he noticed he got one from Akagi. Opening it up, he read the message.

'_Kousaka! The chocolates Sena-chan made were for me! I'm so happy! =D TTvTT – Akagi.'_

Speaking of little sisters…Kyousuke opened up Kirinos' box, pulling out the letter addressed to him from the bottom of the box, he read the contents.

'_To my irreplaceable onii-chan,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! I'm really hope you liked my chocolates. I was told that if I thought of someone special when I made these…they would taste better than any chocolates you could buy. The first person I thought of…was you, onii-chan. I hope that there were the perfect chocolates for you._

_-Love Kirino'_

Kyousuke smiled softly, a blight blush adorning his cheeks as he finished the letter Popping another piece of Kirinos' chocolate into his mouth, he savored the rich and delicious flavor that just oozed out of the chocolate onto his taste buds.

Kyousuke knew he would have to start planning for next month. White Day.


End file.
